Le trophée de la défaite
by Clairaice
Summary: Si l'un avait la sensation d'avoir perdu son contrôle alors qu'il passait une main sur son cœur qui peinait à se calmer. L'autre avait la sensation à l'inverse d'avoir gagner quelque chose de précieux. Et c'est chacun de leur coté qu'ils tentaient de trouver la réponse à cette question commune. "Que venait-il de se passer?"


**Le trophée de la défaite.**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux orange marchait tranquillement dans la rue, pour rentrer chez lui. Venant du lycée et repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé au Hueco Mundo, il semblait prendre le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées. Son expression soucieuse et ses sourcils froncés laissaient comprendre facilement à n'importe qui au courant des événements qu'il repensait à tout les combats créés et tout les morts engendrés. Un jeune homme comme lui n'aurait normalement jamais du vivre tout ça. Mais les faits étaient là et il était celui qui avait mit un terme à la guerre des esprits. La rue qu'il empruntait pour rentrer chez lui était pratiquement déserte, croisant de ci de là des élèves de d'autres écoles mais bien entendu arriva ce qu'il devait arriver et ne pouvant pas voir à travers les murs dans les croisements il rentra dans quelqu'un. Manquant de tomber il se tint la tête qu'il s'était cogné contre la personne.

\- Aïe! Je suis désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées et je ne vous ai pas vu.  
\- Je suis désolé aussi.

La voix qui lui répondit lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Une voix traînante, dénuée de sentiments et froide. Il avait la désagréable impression d'en connaître le propriétaire. Baissant les yeux il trouva un jeune homme au teint blafard grossièrement assit sur le sol en béton et qui se passait une main dans le dos dans un massage léger. Ces cheveux noir coupés en un semblant de carré. Ces mains blanches vernis de noir. Ce corps fin et ces yeux verts sans vie sous lesquels descendaient deux traits à l'image de larmes. Pas de doute c'était bien lui, bien qu'il soit habillé d'un pantalon écossai jaune, d'une chemise blanche recouverte d'un pull vert. Un uniforme scolaire.

\- Ulquiorra?!  
\- C'est effectivement comme ça que je m'appelle, répondit-il en prenant la main que l'autre lui tendait pour se lever. Je n'imaginais pas tomber sur toi Kurosaki.

Le concerné fit une grimace avant de réaliser un détail important. Il fixa perplexe le garçon face à lui.

\- Mais tu n'étais pas sensé être mort ? Ne me dis pas que tu es venu pour te battre tout de même ? Ou pour continuer les plans d'Aizen? Pourquoi es-tu dans le monde des humains?

L'autre lui jeta un coup d'œil étrange en finissant d'épousseter ses vêtements. Il s'était attendu à ces questions donc ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment.

\- Comme tu le vois, j'ai survécu, souffla-t-il en reposant son regard sur lui.  
\- Et du coup pourquoi t'es là?  
\- A t'entendre on jurerai que je n'ai pas le droit d'y être.  
\- Bah c'est un peu le cas non?

Ils se jaugeaient l'un et l'autre du regard. Étrangement ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vraiment réaliser qu'ils était là, au milieu d'une rue, debout comme des idiots. Ulquiorra finit par soupirer avant de répondre en fermant les yeux après les avoir baissé au sol.

\- Je viens habiter ici, Shinigami.

Il semblait tout à coup fuir le regard du rouquin qui lui ne se gênait pas pour détailler le visage de l'autre. Ulquiorra en forme humaine était plus petit que lui d'une bonne tête. Et à le regarder comme ça il avait l'impression qu'il était incroyablement seul et triste. Une sensation de froid semblait émaner de lui.

\- Mais pourquoi ici?  
\- Pourquoi pas? C'est un endroit calme et si j'ai besoin je pourrais venir te voir.

Le roux cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à cette réponse. Venir le voir? Si besoin ? De quoi ? Il baissa les yeux suivant le corps face à lui et réalisa alors que la main pale tenait un cartable marron comme le sien. Ce fut le déclic qui le fit revenir à la réalité et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Bon je vais te laisser, je rentre chez moi. Détruis pas la ville sinon je te le ferai payer.  
\- Ok.

Sans plus de mots il partirent chacun de leurs côté mais alors que le rouquin tournait un peu plus loin à l'angle d'une rue, il se plia en deux se tenant la poitrine en grimaçant. Son Hollow se débattait étrangement fortement. Malgré ça il se releva et reprit sa marche tentant de faire fit du mal qui le rongeait. Un pas après l'autre il s'approchait de chez lui, s'éloignant du quatrième espada. Et à chaque pas Shirosaki se débattait d'avantage. Finalement sa voix résonna dans sa tête alors qu'il entrait chez lui et montait les escalier avec difficulté.

\- Ichigo, laisse moi la main. Je veux aller le combattre !

C'est dans un soupire où se mêlait douleur et soulagement qu'il referma la porte derrière lui s'y adossant avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Étrangement son Hollow avait cessé de se débattre, lui donnant quelques précieuses secondes de répits. Il semblait attendre une réponse.

\- Non, souffla-t-il en reprenant difficilement sa respiration tandis que la douleur s'effaçait de seconde en seconde. Vous allez détruire la ville ! Il n'est pas question que tu sorte.

Voilà, c'était dit. Il savait que les courtes secondes de calme qu'il venait d'avoir allaient se finir maintenant. Pourtant les secondes passèrent et rien ne se passait.

\- Ichigo, résonna la voix calme de Shirosaki. Si je te promets de ne pas faire un seul dégât dans la ville me laisseras tu y aller?

Sa voix lui paraissait étonnamment calme, ne le mettant pas forcément à l'aise. Mais la douleur ne fit pourtant pas sa réapparition ce qui le surprit. Il attendit pourtant mais rien. Son Hollow se tenait tranquille. Peut être que finalement il était sincère. L'idée d'accepter fit lentement chemin dans sa tête. Mais c'était simple, beaucoup trop simple.

\- Tu m'en fais la promesse? Tu me fais la promesse que tu ne tenteras rien?  
\- Oui, je t'en fais la promesse, Majesté.

Encore une fois il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de soupirer.

\- D'accord je te fais confiance si tu romps cette promesse je te pardonnerais jamais, et je te tuerais.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la rompre mais si ça devait arriver je me laisserai tuer, mais ne t'en fais pas je ne vais rien faire.

Dans un dernier soupire, se demandant encore une fois si il faisait bien, il laissa la main à Shirosaki.

\- Merci, mon Roi, je vais te montrer que tu peux me faire confiance... de temps en temps, finit-il dans un souffle.  
\- Ne me déçois pas et gagne ce combat.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. T'obéir va être un vrai plaisir, ricana sombrement le Hollow, se léchant les lèvres alors que son apparence avait changée.

Une fois rassuré il sombra dans un profond sommeil, laissant définitivement Shirosaki faire. Un sentiment complexe gonfla alors la poitrine du Hollow, mélange d'excitation, d'anticipation, de joie. Mais aussi d'appréhension, celle de ne jamais avoir réellement put se déplacer par lui même n'importe où, et d'angoisse faiblarde, celle de se perdre ou de ne pas trouver sa cible. L'idée de profiter de cette confiance étonnante lui effleura l'esprit alors qu'il songeait à transformer sa liberté provisoire en liberté définitive. Mais, se surprenant lui même, il mit cette idée de coté alors qu'une certaine fierté semblait prendre vie en lui. Il voulait montrer qu'il était un minimum digne de confiance, tout monstre qu'il était. Alors pour le moment ça lui allait et il comptait bien en profiter.

Sautant alors par la fenêtre qu'il avait fait coulisser dans un bruit de roulement à billes, il bondit de toits en toits, d'immeubles en immeubles. La sensation de liberté se fit alors d'autant plus puissante dans ses veines. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard au croisement où ce "Ulquiorra" et Ichigo s'étaient rentrés dedans et après concentration il réussit à sentir une faible trace de la direction de l'Arrancar. Il quitta le quartier résidentiel pour déboucher sur un petit quartier commerçant d'où il vit le petit brun sortir d'une pharmacie, un sachet à la main. Dans un geste rapide il lui subtilisa avant de s'écarter en direction d'un endroit désert à coup de Shumpo.

Ulquiorra se mit à le suivre immédiatement en appelant le nom d'Ichigo fermement sans toutefois parvenir à le rattraper. Lentement mais sûrement ils traversèrent la ville pour finalement en sortir jusqu'à rejoindre un terrain laissé en friche au abord d'une foret. Bien que le brun garde comme à son habitude un visage de marbre, il avait tout de même prit la peine de le suivre. Son regard vert semblait transpercer l'homme face à lui à qui des frissons mi-agréables mi-désagréables parcoururent les flans et les bras. Doux mélange d'excitation et d'impatience. Néanmoins la voix froide et sans vie de l'Arrancar brisa le silence sans aucune pitié.

\- Ichigo rends moi ça. Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà assez vu aujourd'hui, finit-il dans un semblant de soupirs si il en était capable.  
\- Ce n'est pas Ichigo, tu m'en vois désolée Espada.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres blanches, moqueur et insolent alors que Shirosaki se retournait pour faire face à l'homme face à lui quelques pas plus loin. Voyant la tenue du petit brun, la pensée que ça lui allait bien germa dans l'esprit du blandin. Le détaillant de son regard or et noir, il étudia plus attentivement l'homme devant lui dont la peau pale était cachée dans un pantalon en jean élastase gris foncé et un pull fin rayé noir, vert émeraude et blanc. Le col en V donnait un goût raffiné à tout ça ainsi qu'une certaine fragilité qui malgré tout était infondée chez cet Arrancar. Alors il avait eu le temps de se changer.

Ulquiorra ne sembla pas réagir à ses mots, comme si il n'avait pas entendu. Pourtant il ferma les yeux dans un soupire silencieux, cachant ses émeraudes vides. Lorsqu'il les rouvrirent sa voix s'éleva doucement.

\- Et donc? Que me veux tu?

Shirosaki osa les épaules avant de répondre comme si c'était évident.

\- Un combat.  
\- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Le Hollow aux yeux dorés soupira avant qu'une idée germe dans son esprit. Après tout il n'y avais que ça.

\- Ce que je te propose est un combat amical, si tu gagne je te rends tes médicaments.

Le concerné l'observa dubitatif.

\- Et si je perds?

Les épaules s'abaissant, Shirosaki réalisa qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à ça. Pas que l'éventualité ne l'ai pas effleurée mais plutôt qu'il n'avait pas réfléchir plus loin que ça. Alors pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules.

\- Hé bien rien. J'aurai gagné c'est tout. Ce n'est pas comme si tes médicaments m'intéressaient réellement alors je te les rendrai quand même. Tant que tu te bats contre moi... termina-t-il dans un regard sérieux.

Pendant de longues secondes, le petit brun sembla peser le pour et le contre. Mais au final qu'avait-il à perdre? Rien. Pas même sa vie, si ce n'était un peu de temps. Haussent les épaules à son tour il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Entendu.

Un sourire mêlant triomphe et insolence s'étira sur un visage sure de lui.

Ils quittèrent chacun leur corps respectif, les déposant à l'écart avant de se mettre en garde chacun vêtu de son kimono, katana en main. Sur un signal qu'eux seuls comprenaient, ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les lames s'entrechoquaient, le sol s'abîmait sous la puissance de leur pas, de leurs mouvements. Plus les minutes passaient et plus les corps s'échauffaient, toujours plus rapide, plus souple, plus fort. Plus dangereux.  
Malgré tout lorsqu'un le métal s'approchait un peu trop d'une peau, la seconde lame s'interposait toujours dans un tintement clair. Plus qu'un affrontement leur face à face ressemblaient d'avantage à une danse aussi dangereuse que séductrice. Fascinante et éprouvante.

Puis finalement un troisième s'interposa dans le combat pourtant préjudice au petit brun. Alors qu'il se retrouvait à trébuche sur une racine, un coup de l'adversaire envoya son épée valdinguer au loin. Utilisant ses mains pour se défendre, loin d'abandonner, il continuait de bloquer les attaques de l'homme face à lui. Mais Shirosaki n'était pas le Hollow du roux pour rien et doucement mais sûrement il fit reculer l'espada qui se retrouva finalement dos à l'arbre qui l'avait gêner un peu plus tôt. Dans un geste vif l'épée de son adversaire fut plantée dans l'arbre si près de la joue où s'écoulait un trait émeraude, qu'Ulquiorra pouvait presque en sentir la fraîcheur.

Le corps plus grand et imposant du Hollow aux prunelles dorés le coinça contre l'écorce sans pour autant le toucher. Légèrement sur sa gauche alors que la lame lui bloquait l'échappatoire à droite, le petit brun eu la sensation d'avoir été capturé et le regard doré n'était en rien pour faire diminuer cette impression. Tout sourire avait déserté le visage face à lui et le sérieux et la concentration qui animaient les pupilles or semblaient presque le faire bouger à la manière d'un liquide.

Pourquoi ce perdait-il dedans? Pourquoi cet homme qui normalement aurait du l'indifférer totalement si il n'avait pas prit ses médicaments le fascinait-il autant tout à coup? Sans cligner des yeux une seule fois, comme s'il n'en avait pas besoin, il continuait d'observer son adversaire. La réalisation qu'il faisait sûrement une tête de plus que lui le frappa, de même que l'imposante musculature nettement visible et dessinée qu'on pouvait voir au niveau du torse et qui n'existait qu'à peine chez lui. Tout à coup l'Espada se trouvait bien frêle et petit par rapport à cet homme à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. Il semblait tout à coup être si faible. Ou alors était-ce cet homme qui lui paraissait tout à coup si fort et sure de lui qui l'écrasait complètement ?

Pourtant dans la tête blanche, les choses étaient toutes autres. Comment...pourquoi ? Non... quand leur combat s'était-il arrêté? Voilà la vraie question. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il tout à coup si proche de sa victoire sans pour autant être capable de retirer son épée du bois et de l'annoncer haut et fort? Pourquoi tout à coup n'était-il juste pas capable de reculer d'un pas ou deux pour mettre véritablement fin à leur face à face? Pourquoi ne repartait-il pas maintenant qu'il avait gagné? Car c'était ça non? Il avait bien gagné non ? En fait toutes ces questions étaient LES vraies questions.

Un frisson le happa alors que ses muscles se contractait totalement quand il vit une langue rosée passer sur des lèvres aussi pâles que les siennes. Son ventre se tordit douloureusement et Shirosaki n'était pas sur d'en connaître la signification. Et pourquoi encore une fois était-il incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette bouche face à lui, rejouant encore et encore la scène dans sa tête? Il prie une bouffée d'air frais dans une inspiration tremblotante et immédiatement les orbes émeraudes se vissèrent aux siennes, le faisant déglutir dans un état second.

Cette fois c'était au tour des yeux verts de fixer les lèvres face à lui, avant de remonter sur son regard sur les orbes dorées et comme en réponse à son envie le plus grand se pencha sur lui déposant avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple touché. A peine plus intime qu'une poignée de main. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent se fut pour s'observer sérieusement. Puis les lèvres se rejoignirent de nouveau dans un baiser plus approfondit. Que se passait-il? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le comprenaient mais les faits étaient là une fois de plus. Le Hollow Shirosaki embrassait pour la deuxième fois Ulquiorra l'espada numéro 4.

Rapidement Shirosaki prit de l'assurance, s'appuyant légèrement contre le brun qui ferma les yeux. La tête penchée légèrement en arrière et les mains posées sur l'écorce dans son dos, un tremblement secoua Ulquiorra de la tête aux pieds. L'instant suivant il rouvrait les yeux qui pour une fois montraient autre chose qu'un vide sans fin. Trouble, excitation, incompréhension. Et lorsque le blandin face à lui se recula une nouvelle fois, une pointe de regret fit son apparition pour compléter le tout.

Reculant d'un pas puis deux, le bruit de l'épée quittant le bois de l'arbre sonna la fin de cet étrange moment alors que Shirosaki inspirait en rangeant son arme. Le corps échauffé et le cerveau retourné, il tendit le sachet de médicament jusque là caché dans son kimono dans un geste qui se voulait assuré.

La main froide et blanche vint récupérer son bien, mais alors que les yeux verts remontaient devant lui pour trouver celui qui avait été son adversaire, en guise de réponse tout ce qu'il put apercevoir fut un dos s'éloignant rapidement un corps sur l'épaule. Le petit brun soupira alors et récupérant son épée avant de retourner dans son corps, il prit ensuite la route de chez lui perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout deux dans le lieux qu'ils pouvaient qualifier de "chez eux" une question se posait toujours. Et si l'un avait la sensation d'avoir perdu son contrôle alors qu'il passait une main sur son cœur qui peinait à se calmer. L'autre avait la sensation à l'inverse d'avoir gagner quelque chose de précieux, ses doigts frôlant encore plusieurs fois dans la soirée ses lèvres dans le souvenir d'un échange à présent fantomatique. C'est chacun de leur coté qu'ils tentaient de trouver la réponse à cette question commune qui allait les faire cogiter pour un moment.

"Que venait-il de se passer?"


End file.
